hypothetical_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Story of Sassi and Avril Lavigne
Chapter 1 It was late summer 2017. Sassmaster15 had gone to Quicken Loans Arena in downtown Cleveland to see his favorite artist ever, Avril Lavigne, perform. After a show that can only be described as "truly remarkable," Sass went backstage to personally meet who he calls his hero. Avril took him into her dressing room and they both sat down on the couch. Sass, extremely nervous, said: "H-h-hi Avril." Avril chuckled and smiled. "Hi Sass," she replied. "So what's on your mind?" "I seriously just can't believe I'm sitting here with my idol right now," he said back. "I've only been dreaming about it, never thinking it would happen." "So it's one of those 'dream-come-true' moments?" Avril asked. "Yes, it is." "So, out of every song I did tonight, what would you say was your favorite?" Avril asked. "It had to be Here's to Never Growing Up," Sass said back. "I wonder why that one is your favorite." "A lot of reasons. It's very well sung and well-paced, has amazing lyrics, and the attitude it projects describes me perfectly." Avril blushed and smiled. "Aww, thank you! I put a lot into that song," She said excitedly. "So..if that song describes you, would you consider yourself a rebel?" "Indeed I would, Avril," Sass replied. "Perfect!" Avril said, hatching a smile while simultaneously walking over to the door. She opened it and whispered something to the security guard outside. The door closed and she came walking back, though the groans from outside filled the whole room. "What did you do?" Sass asked as Avril sat back down. "I told my security guy I was done taking visitors for the night," She said. "Since we're both rebels, we're gonna act like ones." Avril then reached out and booped Sass on the nose. Soon enough, the two were making out with enough force to suck each others' faces off. After ten solid minutes of kissing, all they could think about was doing it again. Finally, after another half hour, they pulled away, this time, for good. "My God, you're even better than Chad!" Avril exclaimed, causing Sass to break out into laughter. They then both put on their jackets and headed outside, but Sass was stopped by a member of security. Avril stepped in. "No, it's alright, he's with me," She said as she pulled him away from the guard. Sass then took her hand and the two made their way to the tour bus waiting outside. She told her driver to discard her next stop and ordered him to take them straight back to her home in Los Angeles, a trip that would have taken several days. Chapter 2 Several days later, Sass had arrived at Avril's multi-million dollar mansion situated in Los Angeles, California, a place Sass had only dreamed about visiting. As they stepped inside the ornate foyer, Avril looked hopeful yet sad at the same time. "Why do you look so sad?" Sass asked pointedly. Avril sighed. "Well, it's just that ever since my separation from Chad, I've never really had a person I can call my own. So, as you can tell, I've been lonely. Then I found you." Inside, Sass swelled up with happiness and excitement. His idol had chosen him, of all other people on planet Earth. They walked up the twisting spiral stairs together, talking and laughing as they made their way towards the bedroom. Avril opened the wooden double doors and stepped inside. Beyond the wall of windows that sat on the opposite side of the room was a view that overlooked the Hollywood Hills and the city below. Incredible, he thought to himself as he slowly walked over, as if in a trance. "You like?" Avril asked, smiling. Sass snapped out of his trance. "Of course I do!" "Good. This will be our bedroom. I can already tell we'll have some great times in here." Chapter 3 Later that day, after Sass got himself settled into his new home, the couple ventured off to downtown Los Angeles. They first ate dinner at Republique, an upscale French bistro in the Miracle Mile district of the city. Avril then took Sass on a tour of the Hollywood Boulevard, getting to observe things such as the famed Hollywood sign and the Guinness Book of World Records Museum. The couple finished the day with a visit to Dockweiler State Beach, watching the sun set over the Pacific Ocean. However, they were then spotted and chased back to their car, speeding back off to their house. By the time they arrived back home, night had fallen. Avril and Sass flopped down in bed together and initially said nothing. Sass then walked out onto the balcony and watched the city below them. After standing out in the cool night air for several minutes, he turned around and saw Avril standing in the middle of the bedroom holding a candle, in a white nightgown that glowed a spectacular white in the moonlight. More silence ensued. Sass slowly walked up to her. Avril then wrapped her arms around him in a tender embrace. Slowly, the pair made their way over to the bed and lay down in it. Sass ditched his clothes and gingerly undid the clasp on Lavigne's dress. He then slowly pulled the dress off her body and soon enough both lay naked in bed. It only took two seconds for what happened next to ensue. The pair went at it all night. At first, the sex was gradual and mellow. However, it didn't take long for things to get moving as the intimacy grew more voracious. By the time morning arrived, both Sass and Avril had passed out on the floor of their bedroom, exhausted and sleep deprived from the previous night's festivities. Both awoke and moved forward with their lives as if nothing had happened, taking exotic trips overseas and gaining vast publicity for their newfound relationship. ...One Month Later... Approximately a month subsequent to their first intimate moment, Avril went to the doctor complaining of cramps and swelling in her abdomen, as well her period coming later than usual. An ultrasound test revealed she was three weeks pregnant with her first child. Chapter 4 Around the time Avril found out she was pregnant, Sass had gone back to his home state of Ohio to spend time with family. Avril, stressing out from the news, sent Sass one of her music videos - Wish You Were Here - because she wanted him to comfort her. Sass replied, saying he would be back ASAP. The subsequent day, he had flown back to Los Angeles to find his girlfriend in deep distress. "I've never been pregnant before! What the hell am I gonna do!?" Avril screamed as she broke down in the kitchen. Sass took hold of her. He stared deeply into her eyes. "Avril," he began. "It's all gonna be okay. You are going to have this baby. We will raise them well, and give them the best life can afford." Avril, still sniffling, calmed down. She understood. ...Nine Months Later... In April of 2018, Avril went into labor and gave birth to a healthy baby boy at Ronald Reagan UCLA Medical Center, which the couple promptly named "Andrew". Less than a month after childbirth, Sass proposed to Avril while visiting Cedar Point in Sandusky, Ohio. Avril enthusiastically accepted, and performed a private concert at the park to celebrate the engagement. The ceremony was hosted at Westminster Abbey in London, England in July of 2018, featuring family and friends from both parties. The event was also televised live on various networks. The newlyweds honeymooned in Paris, France. Chapter 5 The months following the wedding were hectic and emotional, to say the least. The couple found raising even just one child was stressing enough, so when the announcement came in December of 2018 that Avril was pregnant again, she almost attempted to get an abortion behind her husband's back. The story was leaked to the media right before the release of her new album, which consequently had disappointing sales. With millions of dollars in losses, the couple was forced to surrender their mansion and downsize to a 2-bedroom apartment in a crime-terrorized section of the city. Avril was disgusted at the dismal state of their new living conditions as she helped to move boxes into her new home. "This place is totally gross. We can't raise a kid here!" "Avril, we're out of options," Sass said. "Your album flopped, and all the money went to shit. We're stuck with this until we can turn ourselves around." Avril groaned as she continued to unpack boxes. Chapter 6 Chapter 7 Chapter 8 Category:Hypothetical Stories Category:Stories